


All I've Ever Known

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Nervousness, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Before their wedding, Saeran and MC share an honest conversation about their fears and feelings about their engagement. | Prompt: All I've Ever Known by Hadestown.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	All I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jihyuncompass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/gifts).



“Saeran?”

The sound of your voice calling his name accompanied with soft knocks made him jump from his seat, running to the door.

“No– wait, I’m not supposed to see you before the wedding–”

Your soft giggle from the other side interrupted him. “It’s okay. I won’t enter. I just wanted to know how you were doing.”

The silence after your question confirmed your initial concern.

“What’s on your mind, baby?” you asked, leaning your shoulder against the door. A soft thud on the door let you know Saeran was pressing his forehead against it.

“It… it seems unreal, I guess,” he muttered.

“The wedding?”

“I’ve always been on my own. I’ve never had– It’s always been me and now you’re here. I just don’t want this to end,” Saeran confessed. “I don’t want to be alone again,” he added in a whisper.

“You will never be alone again,” you promised, your palm resting on the door. There was nothing more you wanted but to hold your soon-to-be husband in your arms, but at the same time, you didn’t want to miss his reaction the first time he saw you wearing your white dress. “I promise you won’t.”

“It’s stupid,” he sighed.

“It’s not,” you assured him. “I am in love with you, Saeran. And I’m here today to celebrate our love in front of our found family. And well, Saeyoung, who is your real family even if you sometimes deny it,” you laughed, remembering the times Saeran would say they weren’t related when someone asked.

Saeran had never felt more in love with you than it that moment. Your laughter. God, your laughter. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, basking in the cadence of it, enjoying it until the very last second.

“It has always been you, Saeran Choi,” you smiled, caressing the door with your fingers. “Anything that comes from you can never be stupid for me.”

There was a pause before you felt your fiancé’s voice again.

“You’ll stay with me, right?”

“Baby, there’s nothing I want more but to spend the rest of my life by your side. This, this love we have for each other will never change or go away. This happiness we feel today will never leave. As long as we’re together, it will always be like this.”

You closed your eyes, imagining the soft smile on his lips and falling in love one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to anne because it was their amazing prompt that helped me write this <3


End file.
